eqtlpfandomcom-20200213-history
Faction and faction modifiers
Faction in Everquest The faction system is the relation ship between YOU, the player character, and the AI controlled creatures of Norrath. The word faction has two common meanings: Faction(1): noun. An associated group of NPCs, Identified by their faction number and a faction description. An example of this would 'Faction 232', or 'ClawsofVeeshan'. Faction(2): noun. The relative relationship between you and any given creature as given by the /con command in game. An example of this would be 'Lord Nagafen scowls at you, ready to attack'. For the sake of clarity, I will use CONSIDER whenever I mean faction(2) and FACTION whenever I mean faction(1) in this document. Important things to realize about faction: * Each AI controlled creature belongs to one and only one faction. * The consider changes that occur when you kill a creature or do a quest have NOTHING to do with the faction of the creature killed or the quest giver. While often they are often similar, that similarity is simply a statement of consistency in Daybreak's world. How Consider Works When you /con a creature, the Everquest server generates a number that is your relative ranking of like and dislike from that creature's faction. This number is composed of: * A modifier for your god * A modifier for your race * A modifier for your class * A modifier for your own faction changing efforts * A modifier that is spell based * A modifier that is NPC specific * A zone modifier The sum of these modifiers is your consider number. What is output by the client is one of nine messages, depending on the consider number: * Below -801, scowls at you, ready to attack * -800 to -501, views you threateningly * -500 to -101, scowls at you dubiously * -100 to -1, is apprehensive * 0 to 99, is indifferent * 100 to 499, is amiable * 500 to 699, kindly considers you * 700 to 1099, views you warmly * 1100 and up, you are an ally All player characters on blue servers have a base consider of 0. Consider USED to be capped at +2000 and -2000. It was changed some months ago to handle larger values. There MAY still be specific caps associated with certain factions, but I have not found any current evidence that this is true. How do the modifiers work? The GOD modifier is fixed for each faction. Worshipers of each god have fixed plus or minus consider for each faction. The RACE modifier is fixed for each faction. Each race has a fixed plus or minus consider for each faction. The CLASS is fixed for each faction. Each CLASS has a fixed plus or minus for each faction. The PERSONAL modifier is set at your character creation for each faction, and is changed as a result of your in-game actions. For example, if I do the Kerran Key quest in Qeynos I get about +30 to my personal Steel Warrior consider. The SPELL based modifier raises the consider number a set amount per spell. For example, Collaboration adds 300. The NPC modifier overrides other considerations. For example, Gypsies have a set faction based on RACE and CLASS, and GOD that cannot be changed by spells. The ZONE modifier is a set amount that is added to certain personal consider values upon entering a zone. In almost all cases, the ZM is zero. This information on ZM is based on two bits of sketchy information. First, a vague statement from Daybreak that a consider ZM causes the 'You swipe at a %t. A %t dies' messages that appear when you zone. Second, one example, that of the Kromrif, who are on the same faction, yet con exactly 100 different for me in two different zones. ' ' Here is an example: I have a personal modifier of 2697 with WolvesoftheNorth. Since I am a dark elf, I lose 200, since I worship Innoruuk I lose 300, but since I am an enchanter I gain 100. My total faction is 2697-200-300+100, or 2297, making me an ally. The effect of Spells on Consider (a) Invisible, camouflage, sneak, hide, and invisible to undead set your consider to 0 for NPCs who don't see through them. (b) The faction-changing enchanter spells have these effects: * Alliance: +100 consider * Benevolence: +200 consider * Collaboration: +300 consider Only one instance of these spells can be alive at any time, and all three spells overwrite each other. © Illusions affect your faction as if you actually changed to the race of the illusion. This makes the server recalculate your consider at a new value while you have the illusion on. The amount recalculated for illusions is based on the NPC faction vs that race, not on the illusion itself. That means that different illusions will produce different consider results on NPCs with different faction. This is a hard concept, so here is an example with two barbarian NPCS who are on different faction in the same zone: * Me Maula FishCatcher Maula's fisherman buddy * Human 1487 1307 * Werewolf 1387 807 * Dark Elf 787 707 * Troll 1287 1207 * Ogre 987 1207 (d) Memory blur does not change faction. It just wipes the Hate List. Where do consider changes come from? (a) Killing creatures. Usually killing a creature produces one or more +considers and one or more -considers. The amount gotten from killing varies, and I have seen values from +1 to +250 and -1 to -200. Typical kill values are +/- 1 to 5. (b) Doing quests. Each quest step usually changes consider values for several factions. Typical numbers are +/-1 and +/-5. A few quests produce consider changes in the +/- hundreds. © Specials. Some special game items (like hailing that genii in Sol B) can change consider. I don't have any large list of these, and would be happy to learn about them. Various topics (a) Monsters who do not see you because you are behind them, etc, simply don't see you. Your consider remains the same. (b) Charisma has no effect on consider. © Factions cross continents, zone, etc. RingofScale in Permafrost is the same as RingOfScale in Kunark. (d) Factions are not interrelated. Losing consider with ServantsofMistmoore does not change my MayongMistmoore consider. (e) Your consider can be reset to base as a bug. Default Faction level * Mob Scowling -1000 * Race Scowling -1000, -2000, or -3000 Threateningly -750 * Dubious -500 * Apprehensive -25 * Indifferent 0 * Amiable 25 * Kindly 500 * Warmly 1000 * Ally 1100+ Faction Table * Scowl - Ready to Attack -32000 -1000 * Threateningly -999 -701 * Dubious -700 -101 * Apprehensive -100 -1 * Indifferent 0 100 * Amiable 101 400 * Kindly 401 70 * Warmly 701 32000